El Armero
by Krulk
Summary: Dicen que una acción puede traer infinitas reacciones diferentes. ¿Pero que pasa si esta al final no es la que teníamos pensado que iba a suceder?
1. Prologo

**Prologo: Un inicio diferente**

* * *

><p><em>10 de Octubre año X763<em>

_Konohagakure no sato (afueras)._

El día 10 de octubre no andaba saliendo bien para el cuarto Hokage Namikaze Minato, primero un extraño enmascarado mata a la esposa del tercer hokage Sarutobi Biwako y a su capitán de ANBU Taji, luego de eso el mismo enmascarado secuestra a su hijo y lo toma como rehén para liberar al Kyuubi de su esposa, aunque logro salvarlos a ambos y derrotar a el enmascarado (quien el creía que era Uchiha Madara).

Había sido muy tarde el zorro demonio ya estaba libre y termino atacando la aldea escondida entre las hojas Konohagakure no sato, aun luego de transportarlo lejos del campo de batalla sabia que la aldea había tenido grandes bajas y le costaría trabajo recuperarse.

Aunque su plan era simple el mas mínimo error lo condenaría al fracaso hasta ahora todo iba bien había sellado la mitad Yin del chakra de la masa gigante con forma de zorro con Shiki Fuujin (Sello consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte) ahora solo faltaba sellar su chakra, el de Kushina y el del Zorro dentro de Naruto y el trabajo estaría terminado… Lo que el no esperaba es que algo saliera mal en el ultimo momento…

**_'Un trono de ceremonia… El planea sellarme dentro de ese niño'_** pensó el zorro mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de el.

Algo inesperado ocurrió y Kushina al estar con poco chakra jadeo y casi cae el resultado de esto se vio cuando las cadenas que aprisionaban al zorro se soltaron y este aprovechando el momento usaría todo su poder para sin saberlo cambiar el destino del mundo…

**"¿Qué?"** dijo el zorro en sorpresa mientras sentía como las cadenas se dispersaban, aunque sin desaprovechar un momento uso una Bijūdama (Bomba de bestia con cola) con la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba.

Minato al darse cuenta de esto lanzo un kunai de su técnica Hiraishin (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador) al ataque que venia en camino para desviarlo hacia otra localización previamente marcada lo que el no tomo en cuenta es que al tener poco chakra y la mitad de la energía del zorro dentro de su cuerpo usaría este último en vez del usual en esta técnica.

**"¡Ahora!"** grito con todas sus fuerzas el zorro mientras lanzaba su ataque definitivo para acabar con la familia que estaba en frente de el, aunque lo que no esperaba es que en el momento que el kunai marcado y su ataque destructor chocaran se produjera un desperfecto en la técnica del cuarto que no solo los sacaría de la aldea sino también de su continuo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la barrera <em>

El equipo que se encontraba con el tercer hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen al igual que este último observaban con fascinación como al chocar ambas técnicas superpoderosas (cada una por diferentes motivos) se produjo una gran circunferencia de un color negro que curiosamente tenia dibujados a su alrededor en un plateado brillante los mismos símbolos que estaban en el kunai de el cuarto.

"¡Que demonios es eso!" grito con fuerza un Ninja que estaban junto al tercero.

"No lo se pero sea lo que sea debemos estar preparados para lo peor" el hombre de avanzada edad le respondió con una extraña sensación en su estomago.

Al momento que se disipo observaron con fascinación mórbida como no quedaba absolutamente nada simplemente un gran cráter en perfecta forma de círculo donde previamente se encontraba todo lo que estaba dentro de la barrera. Y en ese momento el tercero hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos ellos…

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"…

* * *

><p><em>En algún lugar de Earthland territorio de Armagón<em>

"¿Qué demonios?" se pregunto un cuarto hokage extremadamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir en frente suyo.

_'Según lo que acabo de ver nuestros ataques chocaron pero en vez de yo transportar el suyo lejos de nuestra localización parece que la energía de estos fue tan alta que termino transportando todo lo que estaba dentro de la barrera hacia otro lugar… Pero ¿Dónde estamos?' _Pensaba aceleradamente Minato mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse, mientras en su otro brazo tenia cuidadosamente a su hijo aprovechando que el zorro se encontraba en un estado de extrema confusión y mareo por lo sucedido.

"¿Minato que demonios acaba de ocurrir?" pregunto Kushina mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su esposo y al mismo tiempo apretaba las cadenas que tenían aprisionado al zorro nuevamente.

"Por lo que veo el Hiraishin se sobrecargo y nos llevo a todos en vez de transportar los ataques uso la energía de estos y nos llevo a todos los que estábamos dentro de la barrera a otro lugar" respondió Minato con la incredibilidad claramente notada en su voz y aun con Naruto

En ese momento Kushina decidió hacer un pregunta que estaba en su mente ya que de alguna manera se encontraba llena de chakra y con nuevas fuerzas para seguir aunque podía sentir como estas se le iban rápidamente "Y… ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué paso con la aldea y el plan?"

Su esposo le respondió en seguida entre jadeos "Es cierto… Este no es momento… para estar sorprendido por mi jutsu es tiempo de seguir… sea donde sea que estemos… no podemos dejar al zorro libre… y puedo sentir como muero… con cada segundo que pasa".

Su esposa le miro y al ver la determinación en sus ojos le dijo "Tu ganas… es la primera vez que ganas un argumento… debes estar hablando en serio"

El la miro sorprendido y luego sonrío "Gracias Kushina" mordió su mano hasta que sangrara un poco y en ese momento realizo su jutsu "¡Técnica de invocación!" y para su sorpresa la de Kushina y la del mismo Kyuubi lo que salio invocado con la técnica no era un sapo…

…No era un gran dragón rojo que vestía lo que se podría decir como una armadura metálica con picos en forma de garras sobre su pecho, cuello y cola, al final de esta ultima lo que parecía ser un taladro pero este no era en espiral sino que tenia una forma redonda que lucia que fuera para destruir todo a su paso en vez de taladrar y al final de esta lo que si era un taladro gigante, junto a esto unos brazales que tenían pinchos en ellos y de ellos se extendía una armadura para guardar sus antebrazos, mientras que en sus rodillas tenia unas rodilleras metálicas con un taladro en cada una, también tenia dos alas metálicas que por el momento estaban guardadas en una sección mas grande de estas mismas, mientras que en su cabeza tenia un casco con dos grandes cuernos metálicos saliendo hacia el frente que solo dejaba lugar libre para su boca y sus grandes ojos verdes que no se podía distinguir entre la esclerótica y la pupila… Estos últimos estaban abiertos de par en par en increíble sorpresa.

**"¿Qué rayos?"** dijo el gran dragón en una voz grave parecida a la del zorro pero con la diferencia en que esta era calmada y con mucha sorpresa ante la vista que se presentaba ante de el.

Minato saliendo de su asombro sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto llamo al dragón "¡Dragón-san!" grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que este le escuchara.

El gigante lagarto aparto su mirada del zorro para ocuparla en el humano que se encontraba a sus pies **"¿Qué has hecho humano como me has traído hasta acá, es algún tipo de magia de invocación?"**

Minato confundido por la mención de magia y también por el hecho que el dragón lo escuchara y tardo un poco en responder "¿Magia? A que se… Disculpe pero eso por ahora no importa necesito pedirle un favor, ¿Puede guardar una llave? necesito sellar al zorro gigante que ve allí dentro de mi hijo para que no cause mas destrucción lamentablemente mi esposa y yo estamos muriendo y no nos queda mucho tiempo por favor y también cuando muramos cuide de mi hijo se lo ruego" dijo el cuarto con desesperación al final de sus palabras.

El reptil lo miro fijamente y luego respondió con un simple **"De acuerdo humano"** Bajando su gran garra para que Minato pusiera la llave del sello en ella.

En ese momento Minato puso su mano sobre su garra y murmuro "Funciono" mientras el dios de la muerte se preparaba para separar su alma de su cuerpo.

"Es tiempo de que me valla Kushina, pero antes voy a realizar el Hakke no Fūin Shiki, y también intentare dejar un poco de mi chakra dentro de Naruto" En ese momento tosió un poco de sangre debido a que su vida se le estaba agotando.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo… Si tienes algo que decirle a Naruto…" Le decía a su esposa mientras ella miraba a su hijo en el pedestal y al mismo tiempo el dragón miraba la escena con curiosidad pensando **_'Cuanto valor para ser un humano, y la cantidad de magia que siento en el niño es enorme y se multiplicara de una manera increíble en el momento que sellen la bestia dentro de el…'_**

Kushina sonrío y en ese momento le dijo sus ultimas palabras a su hijo "Naruto… No seas quisquilloso con la comida… Come mucho y crece… ¡Conviértete en un gran niño!... Báñate todos los días… Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien… Has amigos… No importa cuantos hagas… Solo asegúrate que sean verdaderos amigos… Gente en la que puedas confiar… Aunque sean pocos…

El dragón miraba y escuchaba expectante como una madre le decía sus ultimas palabras a su hijo aunque este no pudiera entenderlas por el momento y se sorprendió porque aun estando ante tal adversidad ella podía demostrar todo el amor que le tenia a este… En el momento que ella menciono que iba a experimentar dolor y sufrimiento el decidió que si eso iba a ser verdad el se lo ahorraría…

**"Gunryuu no Kansou: Seijouki"** (Re-equipo del dragón armado: Purificador) En el momento que el gran dragón dijo esas palabras ambos humanos miraron hacia el cielo para ver que el metal de la cola de este brillo y de repente desapareció el modelo de taladro, en cambio estaba una espada dorada la cual este movió y se la clavo al zorro en medio de los ojos.

El grito desgarrador Kyuubi pudo ser escuchado por millas mientras sentía que su alma se separaba de su poder poco a poco muriendo por el poder purificador del arma que blandía su nuevo adversario en el momento que este termino solo quedaba una gigante masa de chakra/energía mágica brillando como un sol en la noche.

Minato sorprendido pregunto "¿Dragón-san que acaba de hacer?

**"Deja de llamarme Dragón-san mi nombre es Armagón y lo que acabo de hacer es purificar la energía mágica de la bestia separando su conciencia de esta para que así cuando la selles en el niño este no tenga ningún problema en controlarla"** Dijo el ahora identificado Armagón explicándole a dos sorprendidos padres lo que acababa de hacer.

Kushina llorando aun mas pregunto "¿Ósea que Naru-chan no tendrá que aguantar al zorro imbecil?

**"Exactamente"**

Secándose las lagrimas le dijo "Gracias Armagón-san acaba de hacer a unos padres muy felices… Por cierto disculpe por no presentarnos somos la familia Namikaze el es Minato" Dijo señalando débilmente a su esposo "El Naruto" Sonriéndole a su hijo "Y yo me llamo Kushina… Gracias…" La voz débil de su esposa fue todo lo que Minato necesito para terminar el sello y en ese momento grito…

"¡Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!"

En el momento que murieron el dragón con cuidado tomo los cuerpos de la familia y con suma delicadeza desplegó sus alas y voló hacia su cueva para enterrarlos mientras pensaba **_'¿Naruto Namikaze eh? Se los prometo Minato y Kushina lo cuidare y lo Hare fuerte… Quien sabe quizás hasta llegue a ser un héroe un día…'_**

**"A partir de hoy niño tu serás el Dragonslayer Armado"**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de la primera historia que escribiré, inspirada por NeonZangetsu "Guardian of the Heart" léanla es un One-shot muy bueno.<em>

_Y no se preocupen veremos mas de Minato y Kushina._

_Tratare de llegar lo mas lejos posible teniendo como meta principal terminar en Isla Tenrou (Tengo una idea MUY genial de que hacer con esos 7 años)._

_Si se molestaron en leerlo hasta acá les daré un pequeño spoiler el estilo de Dragonslayer de Naruto no será el común claro tendrá su normal ataque de rugido y la Dragonforce pero hasta ahí las similitudes, lo que hizo Armagón para destruir al Kyuubi debe darles una idea._

_También para que no pregunten Naruto no se unirá a Fairy Tail hasta MUCHO después lamentablemente para lo que tengo pensado necesito tener la línea de tiempo "Canon" hasta cierto punto, pero si conocerá a Erza antes que todos los demás._

_¡Así que si les gusta dejen reviews y estén atentos a la historia!_

_Y si no les gusto algo también así mejoro como dije antes es la primera vez que escribo y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_PD: Si quieren una mejor descripcion de Armagón simplemente busquen al Dragon Armado Nivel 7 de Yu-Gi-Oh Solo imaginenlo con unas alas como las que acabo de describir._


	2. Primeros Años

**Capitulo 01: Primeros Años**

* * *

><p><em>16 de Julio año X764<em>

_En algún lugar entre Fiore, Bosco y Seven, Territorio de Armagón_

Diez meses…

Diez meses de tortura…

Diez meses sin poder dormir bien…

Diez meses preocupándose por el niño que no se quedaba quieto…

Ciertamente en momentos como estos era que Armagón se arrepentía de haber salvado a Naruto, su inquietud y energía era algo que el dragón no comprendía, bueno quizás un poco el tener tanta energía mágica lo hacia un ser que no se podía quedar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio.

Los primeros meses no fueron tan difíciles y extremadamente extraños… Fueron simples, jugar con el infante cuando estaba despierto, darle de comer cuando tenia hambre (cosa que podía pasar a cualquier hora y el niño parecía un barril sin fondo), dormirlo en la noche y posiblemente levantarse a darle de comer otra vez a media noche porque este se despertaba y lloraba.

Luego comenzó la época mas extraña de su vida, el niño aprendió a gatear y simplemente un momento estaba en frente suyo y cuando volteaba ya no estaba allí, un día lo encontró en el pie de la montaña y en el momento que lo vio solo se formulo una pregunta en su cabeza… _**'**__**¿Como **__**diablos **__**llego **__**allí?**__**'**_, otro día debido a la necesidad de sueño Armagón encerró a Naruto en una jaula (estaba desesperado no lo juzguen) y se echo a dormir, en el momento que despertó el bebé estaba cubierto de algas y lo mas extraño es que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde el lo había dejado...

Y así pasaron los meses cada día cosas más y más raras pasaban y el dragón cada vez se preguntaba de donde saco la gran idea de adoptar al niño…

… Ah si varios de sus hermanos ya tenían y llevaban varios años con ellos **(N/A:****Recuerden ****que ****Natsu ****y ****Gajeel ****no ****pudieron ****atravesar ****la ****barrera ****que ****puso ****Freed ****en ****la ****batalla ****del ****festival) **y el no queriéndose quedar atrás también tomo un humano como su hijo…

… Una de sus pocas alegrías es que posiblemente sus hermanos también hallan sufrido lo mismo que el… O quizás hallan sufrido peor que el… Si, eso era reconfortante…

* * *

><p><em>10 Octubre año X764<em>

Un año… Largo… _Muy _Largo…

Aunque difícil le hace extrañamente feliz, ver como su hijo adoptivo crece cada día y se hace mas fuerte es una experiencia gratificante en niveles que el no creía posibles, cada día el niño es mas y mas curioso siempre mirando con admiración profunda todo lo que su padre hacia y hoy no era la diferencia.

Aunque hoy era un día especial porque era el primer cumpleaños de su hijo y aunque fue difícil Armagón creo una armadura especialmente para prepararse para este día una que le permitía transformarse en un humano por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, con esto realizo unos trabajos como "mago" para ganar algunas joyas y comprarle el alimento que los humanos llaman "pastel" a su hijo según ellos se usa para celebrar épocas especiales como estas.

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo hoy aunque fueran únicamente ellos dos Armagón iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo que le había traído aunque muchos problemas, también le había traído mucha felicidad y necesitaba pagárselo de vuelta así sea con una pequeña celebración de cumpleaños.

"**Bueno ****Naruto ****es ****tu ****primer ****cumpleaños****…" **comenzó a explicar el gran dragón mientras veía como su hijo miraba con fascinación y hambre el pastel decorado de color naranja (por el cual tenia un gusto que hasta a veces al dragón le daba miedo) con espirales azules que tenia una pequeña vela encendida del mismo color que el principal del pastel encima.

En el momento que su padre hablo Naruto que estaba vestido con una camiseta de su color favorito, un short azul marino y unas sandalias todo sin muchos detalles, miro hacia arriba y de su boca salio un "¿Huh?"

Armagón aun esperando que el niño dijese sus primeras palabras no le presto mucha atención y siguió con su explicación **"****Según ****los ****humanos ****cada ****vez ****que ****se ****cumple ****un ****año ****de ****vida ****se ****tiene ****que ****celebrar ****y ****ellos ****lo ****hacen ****dándole ****un ****pastel ****a ****la ****persona ****que ****lo ****esta ****cumpliendo****…" **mientras este explicaba Naruto miraba con interés entre en pastel y su padre tratando de entender que significaba cada cosa.

Mientras Armagón seguía explicando lo que había entendido de la ceremonia del "cumpleaños", Naruto seguía mirando hambrientamente el pastel.

"… **Y ****para ****finalizar ****la ****celebración ****se ****apaga ****la ****vela ****soplando ****con ****fuerza ****luego ****de ****pedir ****un ****deseo****… ****así****" **Dicho esto Armagón paso a demostrar como se soplaba aunque al ser un dragón lo tubo que hacer hacia arriba porque si lo hacia a un lado posiblemente saldrían volando unos cuantos árboles.

Naruto al ver como su padre soplaba trato de imitarlo pero apuntando en dirección hacia el pastel… Lo que no sabia y lo mismo que Armagón no se esperaba es que el niño canalizaría su potente magia en el momento que soplaría…

Al ocurrir esto en frente de la boca de Naruto se formo un circulo mágico plateado que tenia un diseño de tres estrellas de 8 puntas una encima de la otra y en el centro un escudo con dos espadas entrando en este por cada costado, Armagón miro fascinado como su hijo disparaba el ataque clásico de los dragonslayers el rugido de dragón, aunque este no tenia elemento definido debido a que su hijo aun no había sido entrenado simplemente salio como una onda sónica que producía viento y arrastraba todo a su paso…

Siendo ese todo un pastel que quedo irreconocible esparcido en árboles arrancados de las raíces que fueron lanzados a velocidades sorprendentes contra otros árboles algunos hasta siendo partidos por la mitad.

Y por la mente del dragón padre solo pasaba un pensamiento _**'**__**Asombroso**__**… **__**tendrá **__**un **__**talento **__**para **__**romper **__**cosas **__**eso **__**es **__**seguro, **__**espero **__**que **__**no **__**llegue **__**a **__**pasar **__**eso **__**cuando **__**estornude**__**' **_

En ese momento algo mas ocurría en la mente de Naruto fue un impulso que no supo controlar pero su primera palabra fue "¡BOOM!" Lanzando las manos al aire y agitándolas. En ese momento su padre maldijo los niños y sus mentes impresionables…

* * *

><p><em>8 de Abril año X767<em>

3 años y medio y Naruto ya sabia hablar y caminar la primera no tanto a la perfección pero su padre ya había comenzado a enseñarle a leer y escribir, el chico tenia poca atención para estos temas pero cuando el dragón le decía que si no aprendía no le iba a enseñar mas tarde como hacer que las cosas hicieran "Boom" el niño entraba en un trance de concentración el cual era irrompible a menos que su padre dijera que habían terminado.

* * *

><p><em>22 de Octubre año X770<em>

7 años recién cumplidos Naruto estaba listo para aprender de las enseñanzas de su padre a como ser un dragonslayer, andaba saltando de la emoción no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo su padre le iba a enseñar a usar magia, aunque según el, Naruto ya sabia que lo había hecho varias veces cuando era un bebé pero que con el pasar del tiempo su magia aunque la tenia de sobra se normalizo, y dejaron de suceder los incidentes de cómo el les decía en juego **"****Ryuu ****no ****Kushami****"** (Estornudo de dragón).

"**Bien ****Naruto****"** inicio a decir Armagón observándole con la mirada mas seria que Naruto le había visto hasta la fecha a su padre **"****A ****partir ****de ****hoy ****te ****enseñare ****a ****ser ****el ****Dragonslayer ****Armado, ****tienes ****que ****tener ****presente ****que ****nosotros ****no ****somos ****como ****los ****demás, ****no ****tenemos ****un ****determinado ****elemento, ****en ****cambio ****nosotros ****nos ****armamos ****hasta ****los ****dientes ****con ****creaciones ****de ****nuestra ****imaginación ****nuestro ****poder ****esta ****en ****tomar ****un ****objeto ****y ****hacerlo ****un ****arma ****mágica ****la ****cual ****podemos ****utilizar, ****te ****estarás ****preguntando ****que**** '¿****en ****que ****nos ****separa ****eso ****de ****los ****herreros ****mágicos?****' ****y ****eso ****es ****muy ****simple ****nuestras ****creaciones ****son ****mas ****poderosas ****tienen ****imbuidas ****el ****poder ****de ****dragonslayer, ****gracias ****a ****ello ****estas ****crecen ****con ****nosotros ****y ****su ****poder ****aumenta****"****.**

"**Por ****ejemplo, ****¿recuerdas ****la ****historia ****de ****cómo ****te ****encontré?****" **pregunto el dragón a su hijo, y este inmediatamente recordó su quinto cumpleaños donde su padre le contó la verdad sobre su origen, estuvo inconsolable por días cuando su padre adoptivo (El aun lo consideraba su padre, igual a su padre biológico por tener tanta confianza en el) le menciono las ultimas palabras de su madre y juro que estaría orgullosa de el.

"Si, papá" respondió Naruto suavemente ante el recuerdo.

"**Si yo en este momento te diera la Seijouki no seria tan poderosa como cuando yo la use contra el zorro que tenia nueve colas, debido a que mi experiencia con el arma es mayor a la tuya, dependiendo de tu experiencia con el arma o armadura que vallas a usar esta se adaptara mejor a ti"**

"¿Ósea que nosotros somos herreros mágicos pero que hacemos cosas mejores que todos los demás porque estas crecen con nosotros?" le pregunto Naruto a su padre fascinado por lo que hacían sus poderes

"**Exacto****" **respondió este **"****Nuestra**** '****magia****' ****se ****basa ****en ****los ****objetos ****mágicos ****que ****creamos ****sea ****lo ****que ****sea, ****la ****verdad ****es ****que ****yo ****únicamente ****conozco ****dos ****ataques ****mágicos, ****uno ****es ****el**** '****Gunryuu ****no ****Hoko****' **(Rugido del Dragón Armado) **el ****rugido ****mágico ****de ****nuestra ****raza ****y ****el ****otro ****no ****te ****lo ****diré ****porque ****ese ****lo ****tienes ****que ****descubrir ****por ****tu ****propia ****cuenta, ****todo ****lo ****demás ****son ****mis ****armas ****mágicas ****y ****el**** '****Kanso****' **(Re-equipar) **que ****utilizo ****para ****guardarlas****" **Dijo el dragón contento con la atención que le estaba prestando su hijo (que era mas de la que nunca le había prestado) y a la vez aterrado que Naruto no estuviera parpadeando mientras el lo hacia.

"Oye pero espera ¿Solo podemos hacer cosas para nosotros mismos?" volvió a preguntar el niño muy confundido porque el quería defenderse pero también quería que los demás pudieran defenderse y disfrutar de lo que el hacia

"**Por ****supuesto ****que ****no****" **respondió su padre inmediatamente **"****también ****podemos ****hacer ****para ****los ****demás ****pero ****al ****no ****ser ****ellos ****dragonslayers ****armados ****no ****serán ****tan ****efectivas ****como ****con ****nosotros ****pero ****aun ****son ****mejores ****que ****las ****que ****hacen ****los ****herreros ****mágicos****" **aclaro la duda su padre mientras que veía que a su hijo se le encendía una metafórica bombilla en su cabeza.

"¡Genial! ¡Podré defender a mis amigos así no este con ellos en ese momento!"

Mientras su padre sonreía de orgullo al ver como su hijo pensaba en los demás _**'**__**Mírenlo **__**será **__**uno **__**de **__**los **__**magos **__**mas **__**fuertes **__**que **__**van **__**a **__**existir **__**y **__**lo **__**primero **__**que **__**piensa **__**es **__**en **__**como **__**proteger **__**a **__**las **__**personas **__**que **__**conocerá **__**en **__**el **__**camino**__**… **__**también **__**es **__**cierto **__**otra **__**cosa **__**el **__**no **__**tiene **__**amigos **__**humanos**__**… **__**En **__**el **__**momento **__**que **__**termine **__**su **__**entrenamiento **__**le **__**daré **__**una **__**meta **__**y **__**así **__**no **__**tendré **__**que **__**abandonarlo **__**sino **__**que **__**el **__**recorrerá **__**el **__**mundo **__**tratando **__**de **__**cumplirla**__**' **_pensó el dragón mientras internamente fruncía el ceño recordando el gran festín de los dragones…

"**Bueno ****Naruto ****primero ****lo ****primero ****convirtamos ****tu**** '****Ryuu ****no ****Kushami****'" **dijo mientras se reía un poco entre dientes y su hijo hacia un puchero **"****En ****un ****verdadero**** '****Gunryuu ****no ****Hoko****'"**

"¡Bien! ¡Comencemos papá!"

* * *

><p><em>2 de Agosto año X775<em>

Hoy era el día, por fin había terminado su entrenamiento, solo le faltaban las cosas que su padre no quería enseñarle como la dragonforce (que no podía) y la famosa 'habilidad secreta' que solo la mencionaba ni siquiera se le había ido la lengua una vez dándole una descripción de lo que esta hacia.

Vemos a un Naruto de 11 años casi 12 parado en frente de su padre, midiendo 1.42m, mientras vestía Un par de pantalones largos de color azul con varios bolsillos que sobresalían, una camiseta color naranja oscuro debajo de un abrigo largo de color beige que llegaba un poco mas debajo de su rodilla esté tenia una manga larga en el brazo derecho y una corta en el izquierdo, esto se debía a que en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un guante de acero de color plateado brillante que estaba moldeado como el brazo de un dragón con escamas de metal y unas placas encima de estas, el guante terminaba con unas garras en los dedos.

En su espalda tenia una espada de doble filo con punta de lanza de aproximadamente 50cm y un poco mas ancha cerca de la empuñadura, esta ultima era dorada y tenia lo que parecía el símbolo de un ojo y se encorvaba en 2 puntas en las esquinas en el pomo de la hoja **(N/A:****La ****parte ****mas ****baja ****donde ****termina ****la ****empuñadura)**tenia una gema redonda de color verde brillante.

"**Naruto****" **inicia su padre llamando su atención **"****A ****partir ****de ****hoy ****te ****toca ****recorrer ****el ****mundo ****buscando ****nuevas ****maneras ****para ****utilizar ****nuestra ****magia, ****ya ****te ****enseñe ****todo ****lo ****que ****podía, ****ya ****es ****tiempo ****de ****que ****tu ****mismo ****vallas ****y ****imagines ****nuevas ****formas ****de ****hacer ****objetos, ****comienza ****bajo, no intentes hacer objetos como los mios desde el principio entrena, ****hazme ****orgulloso ****y ****el ****día ****que ****tengas ****algo ****que ****no ****se ****pueda ****romper ****y ****que ****pueda ****vencer ****todo ****vuelve ****y ****muéstramelo****" **dijo el dragón en media mentira media verdad ya que el ya tenia eso y posiblemente la seguiría teniendo por siempre, ya que su voluntad era una increíble, Armagón tenia presente que el era un negrero lo ponía en el entrenamiento mas duro todos los días descansando una vez a la semana únicamente los domingos.

"Gracias papá por todo lo que has hecho por mi" dijo Naruto llorando mientras se lanzo a abrazar la pierna de su padre "No se que seria hoy de mi si no fuera por ti, de veras, muchas gracias"

"**No ****tienes ****que ****agradecer, ****le ****hice ****una ****promesa ****a ****tus ****padres ****y ****aunque ****eras ****algo ****molesto ****al ****principio aprendi a amarte, ****siempre ****serás ****mi ****hijo ****no ****lo ****olvides****" **dijo el dragón mientras golpeaba suavemente a su hijo en la espalda con su mano.

Alejándose un poco y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos con su mano libre Naruto le dio la cara a su padre "Bueno papá, te veré en un tiempo" le dijo mientras se volteaba y desaparecía caminando en el bosque.

'_**Eso **__**espero **__**Naruto, **__**ojala **__**y **__**así **__**sea**__**…' **_pensó el dragón al ver a su hijo alejarse y desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p><em>Y ahí esta el primer capitulo oficial, me sorprende muchas personas leyeron el prologo lastima que nadie dejo reviews (me hubiera puesto a llorar si al menos veía 2)<em>

_Ya explique cual será la magia de Naruto, si tienen ideas para un arma envíenme el nombre y las habilidades que tiene (¡Nada OVERKILL!)_

_Bueno, si les gusto o no dejen reviews para saber que mejorar y ¡hacer una mejor historia para todos nosotros!_

_PD: Le daré un spoiler al que adivine la primera arma de Naruto, esta muy fácil di una descripción muy detallada, les daré una pista es el reemplazo de los Clones de Sombras._


	3. La vida fuera de casa

**Capitulo 02: La vida fuera de casa.**

* * *

><p><em>12 de Septiembre año X775<em>

_En algún lugar de Fiore, Bosque_

'_¿Dónde __demonios __estoy?__' _ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto mientras caminaba a través del bosque.

Ya había sido más de un mes desde que dejo su hogar con Armagón y, no habían señales de civilización alguna, _'__Quizás __hubiera __sido __buena __idea __traer __un __mapa__' _pensaba muchas veces, pero curiosamente cada vez que terminaba su pensamiento entraba otro a su cabeza como si le hubiera pegado un rayo _'__¿Qué __estoy __diciendo?, __¡LOS __HOMBRES __DE __VERDAD __NO __USAN __MAPAS!__' _y lo mas extraño es que sentía que esa ultima idea siempre hacia feliz a alguien…

_Varias horas después_

"¿Oye cuando atacaremos el poblado?" Se escucho una voz en la noche a través de los árboles.

Naruto al oírla instantáneamente se puso en alerta, se puso a buscar en las cercanías de donde estaba y encontró un campamento con un montón de bandidos dentro, al parecer se encontraban planeando algo, con cautela decidió quedarse escondido y escuchar todo.

"En un rato, acaba de anochecer el jefe dice que lo haremos a media noche cuando todos estén dormidos y, no puedan hacer nada…".

Naruto al escuchar esto se enfureció saco la espada de su funda en su espalda y, salto a la acción en el medio del campamento de bandidos…

"Que demo…"

"Miren algo…"

"¡Es un niño!"

Fueron varias de las cosas que se escucharon a lo largo del campamento.

Inmediatamente después de saltar, Naruto entro en acción comenzó a destrozar a los bandidos a diestra y siniestra con cortes de su espada y, poderosos golpes con su puño metálico, mientras a la vez esquivaba y bloqueaba a todos los que trataban de atacarlo.

"¡Atrápenlo! Es solo un niño háganlo sufrir" Se escucho una voz fuerte y ronca decirles a los bandidos mientras estos trataban de hacer retroceder al Dragon Slayer Armado.

"Valla si que son muchos" decía nuestro héroe mientras atravesaba sus filas en una danza de acero cortando y machacando pero sin dejar a nadie muerto "Creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda… "Fukusuuken: Mie Bunri" (Espada Múltiple: Triple Separación) grito el niño rubio y en ese momento un brillo lo separo en tres seres distintos, todos tenían la misma ropa pero con una diferencia que el atuendo de uno era completamente verde, el del otro azul, y el del ultimo rojo.

"¡Enseñémosles a estos bufones a no meterse con los que no pueden defenderse!" Grito el rubio de rojo, instantáneamente saltaron a la acción, cortando, apuñalando y golpeando a todos los bandidos mientras estos intentaban defenderse del ataque de los tres rubios.

"Goukakyuu" (Gran bola de fuego) grito una voz que procedía del centro del campamento, en ese momento una bola de fuego salio del circulo mágico de un hombre, y golpeo al rubio de verde de lleno logrando que este desapareciera en un haz de luz.

"Que magia tan curiosa… una clonación" Dijo un hombre al parecer promedio, pero era claro que este era el líder de los bandidos ya que era un mago.

Al notar que uno de los suyos había desaparecido los dos rubios restantes acabaron con los bandidos que quedaban rápidamente, luego de esto fueron cubiertos por una luz y se unieron y el Naruto original salio de esta.

"¿Oye bastardo porque querías atacar el pueblo?" grito el rubio de nuevo en un solo cuerpo luego de terminar su técnica.

"¡Ja! Un niñato, ¿Que tu padre no te enseño a que no tenias que jugar con magia o armas peligrosas?" dijo el líder de los ladrones con el ceño fruncido al ver que sus planes habían sido frustrados por un niño con una espada bonita "Y los pensaba atacar porque puedo y además ando algo corto de dinero, saqueando el pueblo quizás recuperaría un poco, pero arruinantes mis planes ahora pagaras" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en una curiosa posición para luego concentrar magia y gritar "Goukakyuu" y al final lanzar otra bola gigante de fuego.

Naruto al ver esto salto hacia un lado rodando para evitarla, guardo su espada en su funda, y luego extendió su mano y dijo "Kanso: Raguneru" (Re-equipar: Ragneel) al gritar esto se materializo en su mano gran espada de dos manos, con una hoja de oro y mango de color negro en forma de cruz, en el cual habían unas pequeñas joyas verde marino incrustadas.

El mago de fuego al ver que su oponente había cambiado su táctica, y se acercaba a gran velocidad con una espada algo mas grande que el mismo, decidió retroceder saltando y puso sus manos en una posición diferente a la anterior y grito "Housenka" (Flor de llamas del fénix) de el circulo mágico que se formo salio una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, que se dirigían hacia el rubio héroe.

Al darse cuenta del peligro el Dragon Slayer Armado salto y evadió muchas de estas, otras sorprendentemente las corto por la mitad con un preciso tajo de su espada, al acercarse a su enemigo cuando vio que lo tenia a rango de golpe tomo su espada con ambas manos y grito "Funka" (Erupción) al esta hacer contacto con su oponente disparo una gran explosión, que destrozo casi todo el campamento, y mando a volar los cuerpos inconscientes de los bandidos hacia los árboles, y a su oponente contra varios de estos atravesándolos y golpeando a los que estaban detrás.

Al no notar mas peligro guardo su espada con re-equipo y se limpio el polvo de las manos "Valla nunca creí que Ragneel fuera a tener tanto poder… Aunque es algo destructiva para usar…" Se río fuertemente el rubio espadachín al ver la cantidad de daño que causo su arma "Creo que mi trabajo aquí esta terminado" y con eso siguió su camino al pueblo que anteriormente iba a ser atacado por los bandidos.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

_Claro donde previamente estaba el campamento de los bandidos_

"¿Quién demonios pudo haber causado tal destrucción?" Pregunto el líder de un escuadrón de los caballeros runicos, que había sido llamado por las autoridades del pueblo por sonidos de batalla y explosiones en las afueras.

"No lo sabemos capitán" respondió un caballero bajo su cargo "Pero sea quien fuese salvo el pueblo hemos contado al menos 50 bandidos todos armados y un mago oscuro llamado Dorbak Laflamme, se especializa en ataques de fuego de alto nivel, y al parecer el tipo que lo venció lo hizo de la misma manera… Nada mas mire a la marca de explosión del suelo" Dijo esto ultimo con algo de gracia el caballero.

"Si tienes razón en eso"

"¡Señor!" grito otro caballero "¡Acaba de despertar uno de los bandidos inconcientes!"

"Tráiganlo para interrogarlo" dijo el capitán, en el momento que el bandido estaba en frente de el este inicio "Muy bien escoria, ¿Quién hizo todo esto?" dijo con un tono amenazante "Y mas vale que digas la verdad si no quieres morir podrido en la cárcel"

Con mucho miedo el bandido dijo "F-f-fue un n-n-niño, c-con unas e-espadas muy e-extrañas y un g-guante m-metálico" dijo tartamudeando el ladrón "s-se podía m-multiplicar y l-luego ca-cambio la espada por o-otra a una ve-velocidad in-increíble"

"Un mago de re-equipo" concluyo el capitán "llévense a esta escoria no lo quiero ver mas por aquí

A partir de ese día se comenzaron a escuchar rumores de un joven mago rubio que viajaba por Fiore, usando armas sorprendentes de todo tipo, acabando con cuanto campamento de bandidos y pequeños gremios oscuros se encontraba, algunas de estas eran algo exageradas pero debido a la velocidad con la que se movía de sitio en sitio era difícil de verlo.

* * *

><p><em>9 de Abril año X776<em>

_Ciudad de Magnolia, Tienda Heart-Kreuz sección de armaduras_

"Quiero una armadura, por favor" Dijo una niña de unos 11 años aproximadamente, de una estatura promedio para su edad, cabello rojo oscuro, que tenia un parche en el ojo derecho, mientras el izquierdo era de color marrón, estaba vestida en una falda blanca que llegaba debajo de las rodillas, una blusa manga larga del mismo color, junto con unas botas marrones, y un cinturón. _**(N/A:**__**Acá **__**ando **__**asumiendo **__**que **__**Erza **__**escapo **__**de **__**la **__**torre **__**del **__**cielo / Sistema-R **__**en **__**Marzo, **__**y **__**su **__**cumpleaños **__**es **__**el **__**12 **__**de **__**febrero, **__**ya **__**que **__**en **__**Fairy **__**Tail **__**nunca **__**dicen **__**la **__**fecha **__**exacta **__**en **__**que **__**los **__**personajes **__**cumplen **__**año **__**simplemente **__**el **__**año **__**en **__**que **__**nacieron).**_

"Ya te dije niña, aquí no hacemos armaduras para la gente de tu edad" dijo el herrero que estaba atendiendo la tienda en ese momento "vuelve cuando seas un poco mayor" termino de decir

"Pero es que no lo entiende, yo necesito una ahora" insistió la niña.

"Porque no vuelves a…

"Quizás yo pueda hacerle una si me presta los materiales y la forja" dijo un joven rubio de ojos azules, que estaba en la tienda, aparentaba tener 12 o 13 años de edad llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules largos con varios bolsillos, un par de botas de combate negras, y al final una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta larga roja, esta ultima con una manga mas larga que la otra.

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?, ¿Además que ganarías con ello niño?" Pregunto el herrero con un tono algo camorrero.

"¿Yo? Nada, simplemente algo mas de experiencia, por cierto si puedo hacerlo hice mi guante y mi espada una armadura completa no seria mucho problema, además usted se quedaría con la paga, ni siquiera le cobrare mano de obra" respondió el chico rubio, mientras tanto la pelirroja miraba con curiosidad el intercambio que se producía entre el chico y el herrero.

"¡Disculpen!" Dijo en una voz algo alta la chica con el parche, para llamar la atención de las demás personas en la tienda "Es mi armadura la que ando ordenando ¿no creen que yo debería tener opinión en quien la va a hacer?" termino mirando fuertemente a los caballeros.

"Si, claro disculpa" dijo el rubio "Me llamo Naruto, mira si tienes dudas de mi trabajo te paso mi espada para que la inspecciones" dijo sacando la espada de su funda en su espalda, y pasándosela a la chica.

Luego algo mas de un minuto de inspeccionarla la chica le dijo "Esta muy bien hecha Naruto-san, me llamo Erza Scarlet, y si el señor herrero no tiene problema quisiera que usted me hiciera mi armadura"

"Yo no tengo problemas" dijo el herrero "Siempre y cuando la paga me quede a mi como dijiste en un principio"

"¡De acuerdo!" fue la respuesta de Naruto luego de que la recién introducida Erza le devolviera su arma "¿Tiene un lugar donde pueda tomarle medidas?" pregunto inocentemente el chico rubio mientras que la pelirroja se ruborizo un poco ante la declaración repentina.

"Claro chico" dijo el hombre mayor "En la parte trasera de la tienda, me asegurare de que nadie pase" dicho esto señalo una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador

"Bien vamos" dijo Naruto señalando a la aun algo ruborizada Erza a la puerta que les había indicado el herrero de edad.

Luego que terminaron las medidas, Naruto le indico a la chica que tardaría unas seis horas en terminar la armadura, _**(N/A:**__**Mas **__**vale **__**que **__**no **__**me **__**digan **__**nada **__**acá **__**es **__**un **__**mago **__**hace **__**las **__**cosas **__**rápido**__**…**__**)**_que volviera en ese tiempo para entregársela y que ella pagara al herrero.

Seis horas después, vemos a Erza vestida con una pechera plateada de acero mágico, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con el símbolo de Heart-Kreuz, la cual se extendía hasta cubrir su cuello, también le proporcionaba unas pequeñas hombreras, y adicionalmente una pequeña extensión en forma de falda _**(N/A:**__**Ando **__**metiéndome **__**mucho**__**… **__**Para **__**mejor **__**referencia **__**ver **__**la **__**primera **__**armadura **__**con **__**la **__**que **__**Erza **__**hace **__**debut **__**en **__**el **__**manga, **__**portada **__**del **__**capitulo **__**11 **__**se **__**aprecia **__**mejor).**_

"Esta perfecta" dijo le chica de cabello rojo "Muchas gracias Naruto" dijo mientras le pagaba al herrero de mas edad.

"De nada" le respondió el rubio dándole un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa "Te queda perfectamente, además vivo para ayudar".

"Me alegra oír eso" luego de decir eso la niña con el parche salio de la tienda en dirección a su gremio.

"Oye niño, me llamo Kaiser" inicio el herrero de edad, presentándose finalmente "¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?" preguntó el hombre mayor, que estaba claramente sorprendido por las habilidades que mostraba Naruto en la forja de armaduras y armas, si el testimonio de la espada en su espalda y niña eran algo que decir.

"¿En serio?, ¿No bromea?" cuando el otro herrero negó con la cabeza Naruto le respondió "¡Genial!, ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría!, pero de vez en cuando pediré unos días libres, no tengo que dejar que mis habilidades decaigan por estar trabajando, también soy mago" termino el rubio con su argumento

"Perfecto, tu solo avísame con antelación cuando quieras y no habrá problema" termino Kaiser el nuevo jefe de Naruto, concluyendo con la pequeña discusión.

* * *

><p><em>6 de Julio año X777<em>

_Bosque cerca del territorio de Armagón_

_1:32 p.m._

Mientras caminaba por el bosque cercano al territorio de su padre, Naruto recordaba como había sido el pasado año y medio, a los pocos días que Erza compro su armadura vino de nuevo a la tienda de la cual ahora el era empleado, y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba tras el mostrador esperando clientes, este le explico la situación y ella le felicito por su suerte.

Con el pasar del tiempo la pelirroja pasaba por la tienda de vez en cuando por reparaciones a su armadura, comprar nuevas armas, o simplemente para hablar con el chico rubio, en esto se desarrollo una amistad entre ellos dos, sabían relativamente varias cosas uno del otro, como su color favorito, las cosas que les gustaban hacer, y que ambos eran magos que usaban la magia de re-equipo.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Naruto noto un claro en frente en el cual se podía apreciar claramente una gran figura de color negro, con motivos en curiosas espirales de un color claro, acercándose mas el rubio se sorprendió al ver que era un dragón negro mas o menos del mismo tamaño que su padre sin su armadura, no que el lo pudiera saber ya que nunca se la quitaba, la gran bestia estaba durmiendo, por desgracia el rubio pensó que este dragón seria amable como su padre y le despertó.

"¡Oiga Dragon-san!" Grito el rubio tratando de despertar al dragón durmiente "¡Viene a visitar a mi padre!" al terminar esta oración el dragón abrió sus ojos y clavo la mirada en el chico rubio, luego de esto el dragón rugió fuertemente en la cara del rubio, sin ningún tipo de magia, y lo mando a volar contra un árbol cercano mientras se levantaba.

* * *

><p><em>En una cueva cercana<em>

Armagón se encontraba pensando _**'**__**Vaya**__**… **__**quisiera **__**que **__**Naruto **__**me **__**hubiera **__**visitado **__**al **__**menos **__**una **__**vez **__**antes **__**de **__**que **__**iniciara **__**el **__**gran **__**festín... B**__**ueno **__**fue **__**culpa **__**mía **__**al **__**no **__**haberle **__**dicho **__**nada... A**__**unque **__**igualmente **__**esta **__**prohibid**__**…' **_en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran presencia mágica que de repente apareció cerca de su territorio _**'**__**¿Quién **__**demonios?**__**' **_se concentro unos segundos y se sorprendió al reconocer una de las presencias como su hijo, pero luego se congelo su sangre al recordar a quien pertenecía la otra.

"**¡NO!, ****¿¡Naruto ****que ****has ****hecho!****" **dicho esto salio de su cueva, extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde detecto ambas presencias, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por no haber estado prestando atención a su entorno, pero no tenia tiempo para ello su hijo estaba en peligro y el haría lo que fuera para defenderlo del malvado dragón Acnologia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Segundo capitulo! Y es la primera vez que los dejo con un súper malvado Cliffhanger, les digo una cosa que es seguro, ¡va a ser una batalla titánica!, un padre protegiendo a su hijo contra la maldad encarnada.<em>

_También muchas gracias por todos sus reviews (joder cuando vi el montón de reviews y los mensajes de "Tu historia ha sido añadida a Favoritos" que me llegaron al correo casi lloro), también lamento la tardanza, este capitulo iba a estar la semana pasada pero entre que no hubo capitulo de Naruto y que al otro día escuche unas Fan girls hablando de yaoi (no entiendo como pueden hacer eso en publico es… no encuentro palabras para describir el mal gusto que me dio) me mancharon todas las ideas que tenia y no encontré manera alguna de plasmar lo que tenia en mente._

_Una de las preguntas que me hicieron fue que si Naruto tendrá el mismo nivel que Natsu y Gazille, y les diré que pretendo que lo tenga, Naruto será parecido a Erza en el aspecto de que use Re-equipar pero hasta ahí las similitudes, tendrá una sola armadura (posiblemente 2 aun ando pensando en algo) lo que si cambiara son las armas y eso lo hará mucho, tendrá tantas armas como Erza tenga armaduras, quizás hasta mas, verán armas de otros animes, juegos de video y posiblemente algunas originales (las originales serán escasas ya que había pensado en varias y da la casualidad que me pongo a navegar por la Internet y me encuentro con un arma que tiene las mismas cualidades)_

_Bueno terminando la LARGA nota de autor les tengo una pregunta ¿Le doy a Naruto los 10 mandamientos originales? (los que usa Haru Glory en Rave Master) ando con esa idea en la mente, también ¿Qué tal estuvo la primera escena de pelea?_

_Y por cierto de vez en cuando haré un omake con Naruto "fabricándole" a Erza armaduras curiosas…_


End file.
